Kissing Lesson
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Judai finds out that Shou doesn't know how to kiss, so he decides that something must be done. He gives Shou a lesson about the three different kisses, and Shou gets more than he bargined for. Judai x Shou AKA Jaden x Syrus! SHOUNEN AI! Please R&R!


Title: "Kissing Lesson"

Author: Vanilla

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Judai x Shou (Jaden x Syrus)

Genre: Romance 'n fluff.

A/N: This was the very first shounen-ai couple from Yugioh GX that I liked. And I STILL love it loads. Unfortunately they stopped flirting so…well…their canon-ness is disappearing and less people are liking it. –whines- But that's okie, they will never lose me as a fan!! ANYWAYS this fanfic takes place after episode 42 in season one…the episode where the Dark Magician Girl kisses Shou on the cheek.

Warnings: This fanfic contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!!! It also contains lots of KISSING!! If you can't handle either of these things, please don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX…-cries and slits wrists-

---

In a certain school dedicating to dueling, in a certain Osiris Red dorm, sat at a certain desk that had wobbly legs and a bit of chipped wood at the top, sat a certain adorable baby-blue haired boy named Shou Marufuji.

Currently, Shou was in a good mood. There weren't any classes today, and that alone was enough to make the little bluenette content. Hayato had announced earlier that morning that he was going to spend the whole day in the cafeteria, so that meant that Shou would be left alone with his crush, Judai Yuki for the whole day. Yes, things could not be better for the little Marufuji.

He smiled to himself and hummed, as he absent mindedly looked through a random dueling magazine. But then suddenly out of no where, everything went dark as he felt two hands covering his eyes. "GUESS WHO!?" Shouted a very familiar and energetic voice. Shou giggled, "Aniki!" He said in a happy voice.

Judai giggled too as he removed his hands from Shou's eyes. "Aw, how did ya know that it was me?" He said with a smile. Shou smiled up at him sweetly, "Because I'll always know when my Aniki is near." His cheeks turned pink with that and he giggled.

Judai smiled brightly, "Heh, you're so cute Shou-chan!" He exclaimed as he bounced happily over to the bunk beds, where he plopped himself down onto the bottom one. Shou couldn't help but blush more at Judai's sudden compliment, but he shook his head stubbornly right away to stop himself. Getting up, he walked over to the bunk bed too and sat down next to the hyper brunette.

"Hm…" Started Judai, "Do you remember when the Dark Magician Girl kissed you on the cheek the other day? Y'know, at the Duel Spirit Festival?" Shou blinked and couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought about it. "Uh huh, of course I remember!" He said in a happy voice. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I wanted to ask you…was that really your first kiss? You said it was." Judai couldn't help but giggle at this. Shou blushed again and then pouted, "Yeah it was…so what?" Judai started to laugh, "Hah, was it really!? That's so funny!!" Shou pouted again and glared up at Judai, slightly, "How is it funny!?" He said, his voice squeaking angrily. "Well I mean…it was only a kiss on the cheek. And it was by a Duel Spirit of all things!" Said Judai, grinning and looking obviously amused. "It still counts and all but…c'mon. You have to admit that it's pretty sad." He poked Shou's cheek.

Shou continued to pout and looked down sadly, "W-well…I never got close enough to anyone before where we would kiss…" He admitted, "And besides…even if I…really _really_ like someone…I'm too shy to kiss them anyway."

Judai just nodded and patted Shou on the head to try and help him from looking sad. "Well that's true…you _do_ blush easily and stuff…and to tell you the truth I can't really see you just going and kissing someone on your own." Judai smiled, and brushed a strand of hair out of Shou's face. "But Shou-chan…" He started to say, "Do you even know how to kiss?"

"Huh…?" Shou just stared at Judai, for a long time, not sure at first how to answer the question. "No…yes…I don't know!!" Was his response, "I…I don't _actually_ know how to kiss someone…b-but I guess if it ever happened I would just use my instincts and...see what happens from there."

Judai smiled happily, suddenly getting idea. "Well…do you want me to teach you how to kiss!? You could get all your practice from me!!" Shou's eyes widened and he blushed darkly, nearly falling back onto the bed from shock and embarrassment. "W-WHAT!?" He squealed out, causing Judai to laugh again at the smaller boy's reaction. "C'mon, it'll be great!! And besides, you never know when that chance will come when someone wants to kiss you, Shou…you need to be ready! And what better way to be ready than to fully know how to kiss?" He grinned, "What do you say?"

Shou was nearly dizzy with embarrassment by this point, and just sat there blushing insanely, unable to even try to respond. _HOW_ was he supposed to answer something like that!? Having Judai kiss him to teach him how and for practice…that was an idea that Shou would've only thought up in his wildest dreams!! Shou slowly got the confidence to look up at Judai again, his expression very shy. The brunette was sometimes too innocent and dense for his own good.

But Shou had to admit…he _always_ wanted to kiss Judai. Kissing the taller boy would make Shou's life complete…he loved that boy so much from the moment he saw him, and the only thing that was standing in his way was that he had no idea how to tell him about his feelings. _W-well…if he's willing to kiss me then he might like me…right?_ Shou thought to himself, _O-okay…I know he's pretty dense…so maybe he doesn't like me but at least I know he doesn't hate me. Maybe there's a chance that he c-could START to like me…!! …Or, okay, maybe I'm still just doomed to be nothing but his best friend for the rest of my life, but at least he might think I'm cute, right? That's something…_ Shou shook his head and sighed, _Y-you could do this…_ He assured himself.

Shyly, he stared back down at the floor, his cheeks red. He played with the sheets underneath him awkwardly and couldn't get himself to look up at Judai. "Um…w-well…I guess it's a g-good idea so…J-Judai…" Slowly Shou looked up at Judai, his eyes glistening while he blushed. "S-show me how to kiss…"

Judai smiled, "I'll be glad to!" He said happily. "Now, just relax and follow my lead, okay? I'm going to show you all three types of kisses!!" Shou tilted his head to the side, suddenly looking confused. "All _three_ types…? You mean there's more than one type of kiss?" He asked. Judai nodded and grinned, "Exactly!! There's the sweet and innocent kiss, the passionate kiss, and of course the seductive kiss!" Shou blushed, getting shy again and suddenly feeling unsure about continuing with this. But the idea of kissing Judai was just too good to him…so he couldn't get himself to say no.

Judai placed a hand on Shou's shoulder. "So are you ready?" Shou quickly nodded, and then Judai placed his hands on Shou's face gently. "Then close your eyes…this is the sweet and innocent kiss…" Shou did as he was told, and slowly Judai started to lean in. He gently pressed his lips against Shou's in a very soft and gentle kiss. Shou's eyes immediately shot open and widened as he blushed harder than he was sure he had ever blushed before. He knew that this was coming so he couldn't say that he was shocked, but he was just very embarrassed and shy and had no idea what he was supposed to do. Instead he just stood there shyly, his whole body tensing as he stared at Judai who was still kissing him.

Judai pulled away, and laughed slightly rubbing the back of his neck. "Shou-chan, you can't get THAT shy!! For this to work you have to at least _try_ to kiss back!!" Shou looked down shyly, knowing that he should've but also thinking that it was impossible. "I k-know that but…!! I'm too embarrassed and…!!" Judai sighed and then smiled, wrapping his arms around Shou in a tight hug, holding the smaller boy against his chest. Shou shyly grabbed onto the front of Judai's shirt, and leaned his head against him.

"Do you want to stop?" Judai asked, obviously worried about his little friend. "I know that you get shy, so if you feel too embarrassed to do this we don't have to. I just wanted to help you!" Quickly, Shou pulled away from Judai and shook his head. "N-no, I'll be okay. I never kissed anyone before as you know so…this is really new to me…b-but, I want you to teach me, Aniki…!! I'm sorry if I'm so shy…"

Judai leaned down and kissed Shou's forehead. "You don't have to be sorry." He said with a smile. "If you want to keep learning then that's what we'll do!! Now…we're going to try that kiss again, but this time I want you to close your eyes and kiss me back." Already Shou started to blush again, "B-but…how do I kiss back…!?" Shou felt embarrassed and even a little stupid asking that. He desperately wanted to just follow his instincts but that was a bit hard being that even his instincts didn't know what to do.

Judai giggled, thinking that Shou's innocence was adorable. "It's easy!" He assured him, "Let's try this…do a kissy face." Shou felt shy but decided that it was best to just do what he was told because Judai knew what he was doing. He closed his eyes, and while blushing insanely again, his started to make a very cute kissy face. Judai smiled, "So adorable…" He mumbled, and then placed his hands gently on Shou's shoulders. He leaned in again, and captured Shou's lips again.

The kiss was so soft and gentle and warm…it was causing Shou to feel fuzzy all over. His heart started to beat fast and he felt his cheeks growing hot again and himself getting more and more shy by the second, but he forced himself not to tense up. Instead he kissed Judai back very shyly. Judai smiled against Shou's lips, moving them against Shou's slightly. He wrapped his arms around Shou's waist to pull him even closer. Taking his lead, Shou wrapped his arms around Judai's neck, and pressed his body against Judai's. After another few seconds, Judai broke the kiss while grinning.

Shou seemed to be dazed even after such a small kiss and just sat there on the bed, blushing like crazy. Judai laughed and pat Shou on the head, "Good job!" He said positively to the smaller teen. "You were still shy, but that's okay. You got the idea, and so far I think you have very cute kisses!" Shou couldn't help but smile slightly, feeling proud of himself. "Now…should I teach you the passionate kiss?" Shou blushed and looked up at Judai shyly, but then slowly nodded. "Y-yeah…please do…" He took a deep breath to ready himself, "W-what am I supposed to do for this one?"

Judai thought for a moment to try and think of a way to explain. "Hm…just do what you did with the last kiss, and don't get too surprised with anything that I do!! Follow my lead, I know you'll understand." Shou felt a lot better with how assuring the brunette was so he nodded. "I got it." He responded.

Wrapping his arms around Shou's waist again and allowing Shou to wrap his own arms around Judai's neck, Judai kissed Shou again. Shou kissed back, and the kiss started off slow and light like the other one, but then Shou felt Judai tilt his head slightly to kiss the smaller boy deeper. He felt Judai's lips move as he parted them, and then moved his tongue softly against Shou's lower lip to try and give Shou the hint that he wanted entrance. Shou felt ten times more embarrassed when he felt this, and tensed up again but he heard Judai's words from before ringing in his ears which caused him to calm down. He shyly parted his lips, and allowed for Judai's tongue to slide its way through into Shou's mouth. This caused Shou to cling to Judai tighter.

Judai's tongue explored all of Shou's mouth, tasting the sweetness of the smaller boy. His tongue then met Shou's and he started to move his against it. This caused Shou to make a slight squeaking sound of surprise through the kiss, but his instincts finally began to guide him. Though shy, Shou managed to move his tongue against Judai's. Judai claimed dominance right away, but still continued what he was doing as though to tell the smaller boy through actions that he was his.

It was Shou who broke this kiss, panting for air and blushing hotly. "T-that kiss…was…a-amazing…!" He said breathlessly, as he stared up at Judai with wide eyes. Judai laughed, "Why thank you!!" He grinned down at Shou, "I'm guessing that you liked that one?" Shou blushed and smiled shyly, looking down at the floor to avoid Judai's eyes again. This reaction just caused Judai to laugh again. "You did a good job too! I knew that you would be able to do it." He smiled, and Shou looked up at him shyly. "Y-you think so…?" The bluenette asked in a small voice. Judai quickly nodded, "I KNOW so!!"

Shou was still in a bit of shock that all of this was happening. When he first found out that he was going to be alone with Judai for the day he was hoping that they might hug, and he was thrilled to know that they were going to talk and hang out the whole time but he had NO idea that they were going to be _kissing_!!! It was MORE than Shou could ever ask for in a million years.

"Now there's only one kiss left." Said Judai, "This is the seductive kiss!!" Shou, who was still innocent to kissing, tilted his head to the side. "What happens in this one?" "This one is kinda like the passionate kiss…only there's a little bit more to it." Said Judai. "More to it…?" Asked Shou in a curious voice. Judai nodded, "Yup! But just do what you did in the last kiss, and leave everything else to me."

Then without any warning, Judai leaned into Shou and kissed him one last time. Instead of going slow like he did the first time, he right away started to try to gain entrance into Shou's mouth. The second he did, Shou accepted it, and Judai's tongue moved along Shou's faster than before. Finding a sensitive spot in Shou's mouth, Judai started to move his tongue over it causing a small surprised sound to come from the smaller boy.

Judai held Shou tighter, and leaned in more, slowly and gently pushing Shou back onto the bed. Shou was a little nervous at first, but he trusted Judai so he allowed it to happen, leaning back onto the bed too. Soon enough, Shou was laying flat onto the bed, his head rested softly on the pillows. This gave the opportunity for Judai to deepen the kiss even more, and Shou readily accepted it as he started to get more into the kiss and feel more comfortable.

Judai got in between Shou's legs, and pressed his hips against Shou's. This caused Shou to break the kiss for a second to gasp, but Judai didn't allow the kiss to end. He quickly kissed Shou again, nibbling on the boy's lower lip gently. Judai then started to grind against Shou, which caused the smaller boy to whimper. This single sound caused Judai to smirk, as he broke the kiss and kiss down Shou's jaw line down to the bluenette's neck. He kissed Shou's neck once and then licked it, biting down onto the flesh lightly. Shou gasped again, and Judai began to grind against Shou a little faster and harder.

Shou was so overcome with emotions right now that he could barely breathe and for sure couldn't think straight. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on right now and all he knew was that he was loving each and every second of this. Judai nibbled and sucked on Shou's neck, leaving a mark, and then chose another spot to start nibbling on to do the same. A hand found its way up Shou's shirt, and it moved up the smaller boy's chest, feeling the soft skin underneath him. Shou couldn't help but moan, as he clung and tug on the back of Judai's shirt. Judai looked deeply into the eyes of the blushing bluenette underneath him, right before closing his eyes again and bringing Shou into another deep kiss.

Shou moaned into the kiss again as he wrapped his legs around Judai's waist to pull him close and cause more friction. Judai continued tongue kissing the smaller bluenette deeply and continued grinding against him hard and fast. His hand found its way further up Shou's shirt, trailing his fingers over the smaller boy's sensitive nipples. Shou broke the kiss and moaned louder feeling the butterflies in his stomach turn into this tingling sensation that went straight to between his legs. He whimpered and broke the kiss from Judai, unable to stand the hotness that he was feeling all over as he desperately gasped for air. Judai trailed his thumb over Shou's nipple causing it to go hard and Shou cried out loudly, "Aah…!! Nngh…J-Judai!!!"

Judai kissed Shou on the lips lightly one last time and then pulling away, leaning over Shou's small frame and smiling lovingly down at him. "And that was the seductive kiss."

Shou just blushed and stared up at Judai, his eyes filled with lust and his whole body overcame with passion. He was still hot all over and his heart was beating so fast. He panted hard, "T-that was…m-more than just kissing…" His tone was breathless and shaky, and slightly more high-pitched than usual.

Judai giggled as he climbed off of Shou and helped the bluenette up so he could sit up beside him again. "That's why it's called the seductive kiss! Usually that kiss is used to lead into well…you know." He grinned happily.

Shou just sat there and looked away blushing, refusing to think that because he knew that he'd get a nosebleed as soon as he did. Judai stretched and smiled happily, "That was fun!! And now you know exactly how to kiss!!" Shou couldn't help but smile too and nodded as he looked up at the taller boy with his big silver eyes. "Uh huh, that's right!! T-thank you for teaching me how, Aniki…" Judai grinned, "Don't mention it!! But just remember one thing Shou-chan…" Shou looked up at the brunette questioningly, "What?" He asked. Judai patted Shou on the head, "Never kiss anyone unless you're in love with them."

Suddenly Shou felt really confused. He understood why Judai would say that…it DID make sense. Unless you were in love with the person fully you should never get that close to the person… And Shou believed that too but…if Judai thought that then why would he kiss Shou like that? Even if he _was_ just "teaching" Shou how to kiss, he wouldn't have done it at all if he really believed that you should only kiss the one you love.

"B-but Judai…" Shou started to protest, "You…kissed me just now. I know you were just teaching me but…" Judai suddenly looked confused too and tilted his head to the side, "Yeah I did...so…?" Shou looked up at him desperately, "You said that you should only kiss the person you love!!" Shou blushed slightly and then looked down, "And…y-you kissed me…"

Judai laughed, "Wow, Shou-chan, you might just be as dense as me!!" Shou looked up again, "W-what…?" Judai patted Shou on the back, "That's EXACTLY why I kissed you!! Even though it was just a lesson in how to kiss, I wouldn't have even suggested it if I didn't love you!!!!" Judai smirked and started to lean in, "And that's why you kissed me back, right? You love me too…?"

Shou's jaw dropped as he stared at Judai in shock. Never NEVER in a million years was he expecting THIS!! He had no idea that Judai actually _loved_ him!! Shou started to blush, and couldn't think of anything that he could possibly say at the moment. But he knew that he couldn't keep Judai waiting for too long so slowly he nodded, and nearly whispered the word "Y-yes…" He looked down shyly, "I loved you since I saw you…and t-that's why…that's why I liked kissing you…so much…"

Judai grinned and threw his arms around Shou, tackle-hugging the little bluenette. "YAYE!! JUDAI KNEW IT!! I KNEW YOU LOVED ME ALL ALONG!!!!" Shou nearly fell over but then giggled and hugged Judai back. He knew that he wasn't good at hiding things…but he still would've never guessed that Judai actually knew how he felt. He always figured that Judai was just too dense…and he also figured that Judai wouldn't care anyway, so he never would've noticed. He nuzzled Judai's chest while smiling happily, "I love you so much…so SO much…" Right now he couldn't be happier. Things couldn't be more perfect.

Judai kissed Shou on the forehead, and looked into the smaller boy's eyes as he smiled. "And I love you too, Shou-chan…I do." He giggled and then whispered into the bluenette's ear, "And you know…it good that you know how to kiss now!! Because we're gonna be doing _a lot_ of that from now on."

-END-


End file.
